Easter Egg Goodies
by fosterwallace
Summary: Any resemblance of plot in this fic is basically an excuse for me to write shamelessly mushy, fluffy BA in bed. At Easter. There's a bit of kissage and heavy groping, but nothing that really affects the rating.


**Disclaimer:** Joss, Joss and yet more Joss. I own squat. Characters and concepts are property of Whedon & Co.

**A/N:** The reviews I've seen so far on my first story made me so happy I mentally did The Angel Dance. There. Picture it in your heads. Not pretty. I don't have David Boreanaz's moves, but I try. They made me _so _happy, in fact, that I was encouraged to write another one! See, guys. That's what you get for feeding my eternally starving ego.

I'm so sorry about the mistakes in that story. It's difficult to spot errors in your own text, so this one has been beta read. Phew.

Since I'm new at this, I'm still doing light, fluffy and relatively plotless. Any resemblance of plot in this fic is basically an excuse for me to write mushy, fluffy BA in bed. Because I'm a sucker for those scenarios. But I'm looking forward to delving into some deeper stuff later on!

-x-

"Every waking and rising is a little birth; every morning a fresh youth", Socrates once said. Or... someone did. Plato? She never did pay much attention in those classes, anyway.

She did agree, though, as she stretched languidly, reveled in the feeling of crisp sheets rubbing against her and opened her eyes to greet the sunshine. It was spring. The house was empty, the sun was shining as if the fate of the world depended on it and demon activity was at an, if not comfortable, then less than stressful level. She snuggled into her pillow and even let out a little purr.

Really, things could have been worse.

Especially considering the extremely attractive naked man laying next to her.

_Her_ naked man.

She turned on her side and watched him with suddenly alert eyes. He had always been a light sleeper, but that seemed to have changed with his Shanshu, she noted to herself as she brought a hand up to brush over his strong, but relaxed, jaw. Nowadays, she could sometimes find herself watching him, from the early morning hours until the sun had risen completely, without waking him. Which she was more than happy about, because it was the best time of the day to do so. He was never more beautiful than when the early sunrays danced over his now slightly tanned features and she knew that he didn't have to recline into the dark to avoid them. That is, when the sunrise didn't find him outside, running like his life depended on it in the warming glow of his former enemy.

Buffy let her hand travel down his neck to his side, pushing the white covers away slightly, and he shifted.

"Stop tickling me." he murmured, muffled by the pillow his face was half-buried in.

Her smile grew and she giggled at his half-heartedly grumpy words.

"Sorry, buddy. Not gonna happen." she said, letting her fingers trace the tanned skin over his ribs.

"Cruel woman." he mumbled, still into the pillow and with his eyes closed.

She smirked.

"You love it. Besides," she began, propping herself up on her elbow and pushing him lightly so that he lay on his back. He blinked his eyes open, scrunching his face adorably and squinting as the sunlight hit him. Buffy moved to sit astride him, bundling the sheets by his hips and moving her hands to his chest where they continued their little dance. "_you_, Mr. Sneakily-Pretending-I'm-Asleep-To-Fool-My-Wife, need to get up."

He blinked at her, a little distracted by her obvious lack of any clothing whatsoever in the upper torso area.

"It's Saturday." he said, oblivious as to what was on her mind.

"Exactly." she replied cryptically. "Meaning?"

Angel let his hands slide up her thighs, which were covered by her sheet.

"We stay in bed all morning and I eat breakfast off your belly?" he suggested hopefully.

She opened her mouth to object, but stopped before saying anything and furrowed her brow.

"Actually, that sounds a lot better than what I was about to say."

"Mhmm."

He smirked, moving his hands up to her sides and tugging at her to come closer. She obliged and leaned forward until she lay on his chest, noses nudging each other playfully.

"Definitely better." he continued, kissing her slowly.

"Mmm…" she moaned into his mouth as he began turning them over. "It is, but- oh…"

She trailed off as he began a hot, wet path down her neck, circling his thumbs along the outsides of her breasts.

"I'm trying to, uh… talk here, Angel."

"So talk." he said teasingly against her collarbone.

"Who's cruel now…" she muttered, tangling her fingers in the hair in the nape of his neck.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"You love it." he replied, echoing her and reaching down to cup her behind as he continued to worship her neck.

"Hello, Sherlock." she breathed, bringing her leg up to rest on his hip and becoming dizzily aware of the one part of him that was very up. "But, Saturday. Easter. Obnoxious bunny… mmm, right there… uh, decorations and egg hunting. Everyone's coming over, remember?"

He groaned against her skin and stopped his ministrations.

"What chances do I have at changing your mind with the puppy dog eyes?" he asked, lifting his head a little.

"Right now, dangerously big." she mumbled, pulling him up to her and kissing him as she cradled his hips between her legs. "But" _kiss_ "that doesn't" _kiss_ "mean that" _kiss_ "Xander won't be" _kiss_ "bursting in" **_long kiss_** "with eggs and kids and" _kiss_ "witty remarks."

He withdrew, just watching her.

"Since when are we religious anyway?" he questioned with a hint of a frown, tracing her collarbone lazily with a fingertip.

"Since never. But… I wanted to bring everyone together. And I'm glad we have this kind of problem."

"Withstanding Xander's animated holiday spirits?", he teased.

She chuckled.

"No. Us, trying to get out of bed to be with our family. Us, being in bed in the first place. You know what I mean?"

There was a look in her eyes at that moment; one that said everything about the rocky path that had led them there and the wounds that no longer owned them, but might just never completely heal. Angel's arms tightened slightly around her and he smiled wistfully, reassuringly; the Angel smile that had always made her feel safer than anything.

"Yeah."

He reached up to brush a few strings of hair out of her face.

"I love you." he said, his voice low and soft.

"I love you, too."

The look in her eyes faded and her smile reminded him of the soft colors of a spring morning, seen from afar. He reached down to kiss her again, but was interrupted by a sudden incessant ringing, most likely caused by a younger (or older, for that matter) member of the Harris family, resting their finger continously against the doorbell button.

"And so it begins", Angel sighed and rolled off his wife to lay on his back.

Buffy got up on her knees, leaned over him and gave him the kiss he'd been denied.

"Just get dressed and I'll see you downstairs. And if you play nice with Xander, I might just have an Easter egg for you to enjoy tonight." she mumbled against his mouth with a grin before bouncing off the bed to get her robe. And as he heard her rush down the stairs and greet the flocks of people at their door, he thought to himself that this Easter might not end up so bad after all.

-x-

**A/N: **Hope you liked this shorty! Also, since I'm really getting into this now, if you have any prompt suggestions or know of any challenges, feel free to leave a message and my muse would be more than happy.


End file.
